


[⚽/Juve7&8]安托内利塔尖的甜蜜之雪

by xybdfw



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw
Summary: Pairing：CR7/MC8Rating：RDeclaration：不属于我，都是假的。Warning:架空，捏造。我说了会根据转会情况定结局。





	[⚽/Juve7&8]安托内利塔尖的甜蜜之雪

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing：CR7/MC8
> 
> Rating：R
> 
> Declaration：不属于我，都是假的。
> 
> Warning:架空，捏造。我说了会根据转会情况定结局。

上  
都灵天好的夏日，克里斯蒂亚诺会沿着波河左岸散步，一路向西南走。飞鸟从他的头顶掠过，工厂的轰鸣声似乎还在耳边交织，也许很多时候他就捧着一杯拿铁，不加糖，走到最后坐在广场的一角，听着意大利人缱绻的语音高低起伏。有时鸽子扑腾着翅膀飞翔，他抬头，看着阳光下羽毛四散，古老的雕像驻足守护千年。

二十世纪末的都灵在白天运转得安静，秩序，冷漠。浪漫的古建筑群背后是机械加工层层的躁动，狭窄小巷中不时传来零星枪声，但市民们似乎习以为常。他们选择聚在阳光下，捻一块百年老店的买来的榛子巧克力放入嘴中，享受生活。只是偶尔会有老年人用好奇的眼神打量葡萄牙人，嘟囔着这个年轻人从哪里来。

克里斯蒂亚诺只是微笑。他不接话，也不回应。但人们也发现，永远没有不识相的氓流向这个外乡人寻衅——兴许有第一个敢于这么做的人，但之后就再也没见过他。而更上一层的团伙中，也不会有人去招惹独自游走于市中心的克里斯蒂亚诺——普通人关于他的记忆最早也大约是半年前，只有那些团队的人知道，著名的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多在为那位贵妇办事。为了某个目的，眼下他是都灵团队的一员，CR7。  
二战结束直到如今，他们掌控了大部分工厂的进货，而现在，他们又拥有在欧罗巴都鼎鼎大名的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的力量。曾经的败退，前顾问的退隐，完全阻挡不了他们的步步蚕食。都灵即便不及罗马米兰，却也是北方重地。他们不知道那位贵妇最终如何打算，但不得不说——在这里，她的团队干得出乎意料。

太阳西倾，克里斯蒂亚诺在金红的阳光下起身，他自然而然地走向街角，他拉开车门，跨入停靠路边许久的那辆吉普。

“Ciao.”  
“采纳建议，七点三十出发。”互相问候，随即驾驶座上，他们的MC8发布信息。  
克里斯蒂亚诺点点头。

黑夜来临，他们沿着波河岸边的道路疾驰，驶过逐渐萧瑟的大道，经过破落的萨沃伊王宫。燥热的夏风随着都灵暗沉的夜色又一次加剧，砰砰敲响着车窗玻璃。  
远处房屋的灯光暧昧不清，远处阿尔卑的雪峰成了黑色的恒古。克里斯蒂亚诺眯起了眼，将几不离身的M19揣进暗袋。  
回头望去，安托内利塔尖光芒集聚。

不眠之夜，他想道。

驾驶座上的意大利人突然一脚刹车，让克里斯蒂亚诺在后座一个趔趄。一分钟——或许只是几秒钟的时间，枪声在几百米处的那头炸成一片。

“我们得绕路。”克劳迪奥——他们的MC8在自动步枪的嘈杂中冷静说道，“乘着他们在忙，我们去那边。”  
后视镜中，克里斯蒂亚诺点了点头，于是克劳迪奥一脚油门，低调的黑色轿车迅速启动，消失在道路西北。

与其他人不同，这座冷冽的城市便是克劳迪奥·马尔基西奥自小的故乡，自他有记忆起他便在都灵奔跑穿梭。阿尔卑斯山的山脚，市中心的巧克力店，卡斯特罗广场，裹尸布，PLATTI，葡萄园，汽车厂。他从瘦弱的男孩长成英挺的男人，天空色的眼眸看尽波河的浑浊与清澈。他熟知每条街道的名字，也必须深谙都灵的每一刻呼吸。深夜来临，城市翻转，罪恶的黑色开始蔓延，争夺，抢掠，只有最熟悉的人才晓得最合适的路。

——所以这次，总指挥在这头派出了他们。

克里斯蒂亚诺暗自叹了口气，低头看表。八时过半，幸好的是他作出了提早一小时出发的决定，相信前座的意大利人也一样庆幸。

“普通的一天，然后在晚上有一场私人聚会。”对方似乎从后视镜瞥见了他的表情，朝克里斯蒂亚诺比了个安心的手势，“——没有其他人知道会是你。”  
“相信着我们的另一位顾问，并做好准备。”

后视镜中，克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多紧抿双唇，缓慢点头。现在的他似乎看向了西北方沉峻的山脉，神情坚毅。

信赖他总不会有错，眼下的CR7，终将是站在顶峰的男人。意大利人如是想道。

他们说从四岁起这个男人就知道要做什么，他一无所有离开故乡，在里斯本战斗，然后他成功去了伦敦，几近在马德里赢得一切。伊比利亚的暴烈的阳光灼烧克里斯蒂亚诺，伦敦终年的阴雨笼罩克里斯蒂亚诺，他称得上人生赢家，他自由地游走于欧洲，在名利场上下取得成功。  
他在这片土地和以外闻名遐迩。他人敬畏且永远看不透克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。就像之前没有任何人想到他会出现在亚平宁，会面向没落的北方贵妇起誓，在他人的瞩目下又有谁深知克里斯蒂亚诺外表下内心的翻涌。  
他来到这里时间不长。克劳迪奥还想得起那个暴雨前夕的傍晚，成为新顾问不久的他与这个男人拥抱致意。克里斯蒂亚诺自然在团队相当地受到青睐，在部署下，很快地盘的交接与联系中都留下了他的身影。虽非意裔但是葡萄牙人强大、稳定、可靠，言谈犀利，枪法精准，在布冯离去的当下终于使得他们可以有所喘息。  
他们在皮埃蒙特蛰伏，等待，只待彻底终结的那场战役。

黑色吉普抵达维诺沃边缘，最终在边陲的工厂区停下。几座厂房狭小的窗户透出昏黄的光，隐约传来喧哗，车门在掩护下悄无声息地滑开。

“九点差五分。他们到了。”克劳迪奥回头，澄澈的蓝眼睛对上克里斯蒂亚诺，“一切小心，注意保罗的信号。”

“Grazie.”葡萄牙人露出一个笑容，他的意大利语仍有些奇怪，但丝毫不影响他完成任务。他的天赋与日俱来。  
“等等。”克劳迪奥的声音让他停下脚步，葡萄牙人第一时间看向他，蓝眼睛的意大利人很快看向他。  
随后他伸手，准确抓住意大利人向他抛来的东西。  
“吃块巧克力吧。”克劳迪奥说，“调动你的肾上腺素。”

葡萄牙人低头看了看右手。  
Gianduja，金色的包装纸上印着黑色的花体字母，克里斯蒂亚诺见过，广场上的人们经常在享用这种榛子粉巧克力，他也在巧克力工厂闻过，虽然他向来对甜腻的东西避之不及。

但他还是向对方做了个感谢的手势——也许今夜的一切都结束后，他会把这东西吞进去的。

要是一切顺利，明天一定去广场那边的PLATTI好好喝一杯。  
克里斯蒂亚诺融进夜色，克劳迪奥重新踏下制动器，暗自在心中发誓。

其实很早这位CM8就不再相信上帝，灰与黑与白与红的城市中，他不过在心中盘算着一天天度过的数字。一天，两天，一周，两周，一百天，教堂的轮廓愈来愈淡，一千天，两千天，两千五百零六天，他在山坡那头瞄准教堂中的敌方头目，五千天，六千天，马上就要迎来第一万天。  
有时望向头顶灰霾的那片天，他抚摸下唇，想起还是童年的时光。然而很快，他的朋友离去，他的长辈退休，他看着一批又一批人来，日子在女王的麾下一日复一日，他从MC20晋升为顾问MC8，又渐渐退居幕后。而他们从衰败到爬起，如今又接纳了最好的CR7。  
而卖了半辈子命的他，比克里斯蒂亚诺还要年轻些的他，想要休息了。  
我羡慕你。他曾经对克里斯蒂亚诺说。在这个年纪还是游刃有余。

不，不，对方却严肃地摇头。对于自己想要的东西，我们都在不断追求。

这是唯有几次他们真正地对视，这次克劳迪奥率先移开了视线。之后他去洗了把脸，看向镜中已过三十的不再年轻的自己。

不久前一场无关紧要的骚乱中，克劳迪奥的膝盖第二次被子弹击穿，这次他差点死在那座港口。  
CR7背着他一路狂奔，逃离死神追捕，在他生命一分一秒流逝的那十几分钟，对方的语音是他唯一感觉自己还在人间的依据。当克劳迪奥最后在颠簸与剧痛中醒来后，他的某个念头更加强烈。  
他的血也是红色的。

他们有Dy10，有Cr7，团队在贵妇的潜移默化中逐渐转型，这让克劳迪奥的设想可以成真——在加入的第一万天离开。在第九千九百九十九天结束后，在那个夜晚去向女王申请退休。然后他，克劳迪奥·马尔基西奥就去瓦莱·奥斯塔盖上一座小屋，接回他心爱的威德们，也许就这么平静地与孩子度过后半生。

然而当前，并非这个时候。MC8晃了晃头，他给自己的伯莱塔上满子弹，摸黑下了车，穿堂风使他不得不裹紧外套，在厂区无声移动。  
前，左手，左手，一、二、三，第四扇门把手向右拧，他顺利抵达。

漆黑一片中，他贴在门右侧，与其他数位一样屏息凝神，等待后续的进展。

 

下  
这座城市最不能让克里斯蒂亚诺忍受的是冬季。他喜欢阳光，而当工业城市氤氲了雾气与雪，眼前的景观让他仿佛来到世纪末的毁灭前夕。

何况，伴随于这场气候的，还有一桩来源于铁路运输上的纠纷，最终演变成了一桩棘手的大麻烦。整整的那个十一月，他和克劳迪奥不得不在躲在都灵城区飘雪的巷道伺机而动。上天保佑和他呆在一块儿的是个都灵人，不然——也许，克里斯蒂亚诺不敢保证自己目前只是肩膀轻微受伤。终于最后，当克里斯蒂亚诺的子弹击穿了对方大动脉，他们终于能小跑着藏进那栋据点，稍有喘息地等待援助。

他依旧还记得那间阴冷狭窄的阁楼，他们用光了绷带，药品，子弹，就着雪花融下的水啃着干粮。他和本该只是同事关系的两个人倚靠在一起，看着大雪拍打仅有的一扇玻璃窗，看着窗外这场史无前例的大雾，这场将一切所笼罩的雾包藏了他们不知怎样发生的更近距离的接触。

克里斯蒂亚诺从不否认自己双性恋的身份，但他从未设想过另一位意大利男人掀开表面下的模样。

这是安慰……这是感受到彼此存在的一种方式。秉持着意大利血统中说情话的本能，却在这场事中拘谨着笨拙着的英俊男人，光凭那双迷人的眼睛就吸引去葡萄牙人的其他注意。

 

意大利人在这方面是有天赋吗？有时他抚摸着克劳迪奥汗湿的光滑的脊背，忍不住思绪漂移。手下的身躯肌肉轮廓分明，汗珠汇集在凹陷处，克劳迪奥呻吟着抬头，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉地闪着光芒，比蓝宝石更闪耀。而当那双眼睛正深情地专注地看着他时，让克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己要眩晕了。

 

嘿，别这么看着我。他喘着粗气说道，一边箍住意大利人的腰冲刺，竭尽全力的，就像是每一次他冲向自己的目标一样向前，向前，开拓，夺取，占领。克劳迪奥被带着晃动，他紧紧扣住破落的床沿，喉咙里发出不知是抗议还是鼓励的呻吟，蓝色的，满含情愫的蓝色，让万千女人发狂——此刻只盛着他，克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。每当这时他们就仿佛卸去所有，仿佛所有一切的燥郁和污浊都在视线相汇集的那一刻得到净化。就像空暇时避开他人耳目，在都灵澄澈的蓝天下一路前行一样短暂美好。

那时他们的目的是教堂，也许也是雪山的某一处，都灵人带点口音的意大利语带着笑意，给克里斯蒂亚诺介绍城市的细节，葡萄牙人的视线四处游移，最终回到身旁的克劳迪奥·马尔基西奥身上——然而一年不到，巴勒莫势力突袭，他们两个再次呆在了一块儿，这次是都灵郊外阿尔卑斯山脚下冰冷的山洞里。水全部结成冰柱，每一次的呼吸喷出颤抖的白雾，克里斯蒂亚诺艰难地伸手，抓住躺在一边的克劳迪奥冰冷的手腕，指间沾上了意大利人也即将凝固的血。

 

“大雾意味污染，下雪，冬季马上来临，低能见度，援军迟缓。”克劳迪奥感应到对方的体温，他深深吸了口气，断断续续地说道。

“够了，够了。我们又不是没遇到过这种情况。”克里斯蒂亚诺打断他的话，“来，讲点开心的事吧，我的手臂也好不那么疼。”

 

“哦……”克劳迪奥模糊地望向他，绽开一个与年龄不符的傻乎乎的笑容，似乎在努力做着回想。曾经深情的专注的蓝眼睛比原来黯淡了许多，克里斯蒂亚诺抿紧嘴唇，更紧地抓住了他的手。他在这里，无论是偶尔任务的搭档，还是有着他在的一路前行，他的心脏在疯狂地跳动，但是坚毅的神情没有丝毫动摇。

“都灵存在甜味的雪……那是每年落在安托内利塔尖的第一片雪。”克劳迪奥终于想起了这个小插曲，他在克里斯蒂亚诺的搀扶下坐起身，他的下巴垫在对方肩膀，开始断断续续地讲起故事。讲到小时候对父亲的这个故事信以为真，尝试着去自己爬塔，然后在那里他遇到了那位贵妇。

然后讲着讲着，他的声音低沉下来，他笑了笑，随后又迅速变得沉默。

 

明明都清楚身份，我还是不肯消除那份幻想。他垂下双眼，似乎是在自言自语。

 

“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺没有听清。

“吻我一下。”克劳迪奥任性地说，“我没力气了。”

\------------------------------------------------

 

那就是一份爱。另一种形式上的爱。即使如何变化，他还是不想欺骗曾经那个年幼的自己。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺嘴唇的温度还炙热地残留在身上，然而克劳迪奥似乎出现了幻觉。他眼前出现了年少的自己拘谨地单膝跪地，在贵妇跟前立下宣誓。

啊一眨眼，25年了，他突然有些踌躇。九千多天，爱过的人死去，而陌生的人迸发新的情愫，贵妇也早也不是当年的贵妇，而是北方三强，她的眼里盛有全世界，她的身侧是蠢蠢欲动的刀剑。

第九千九百九十九天结束后申请退休的日子终究不会来到，然而那个人，短暂时间却让他感受到无限情愫的，有着无限可能的男人，CR7，以及新一代的他们在那里。也许就该那么让一切落下帷幕，就像当年吉吉布冯对他们所说那样——

 

克劳迪奥吃力地支撑起身体，竭尽全力地握紧他的伯莱塔F92。克里斯蒂亚诺应该走远了吧，他专心聆听那几个陌生的脚步，十、九、八……他那么虔诚地计数，像是每年望着新年钟楼的倒计时，在数到最后的一时，“砰砰”——礼花绽放的瞬间，所有的一切都将迎来终结。

 

\------------------------------------------------

那个意大利人曾经笑他的滑雪装备。

 

“这家店可不怎么样，下次我带你去挑更好的。”他的蓝眼睛里闪动着愉快的光芒，这才让克里斯蒂亚诺的心情好上一些。他开玩笑说，这是头一次期盼着都灵下一场大雪，也许可以带上多斯桑托斯一道来。

“好啊。”克劳迪奥笑了起来，“威德也会很期待有新朋友的。”

 

又一年冬天到来，这天Cr7接到了Ch3的电话。

 

“克里斯蒂亚诺，这里的交易需要你该来一趟。”电话那头总指挥的声音难得犹疑，“不过今天……”

“我马上来。”克里斯蒂亚诺却马上猜出了什么，他迫不及待，他必须要为了他们做得更多。

 

他从货仓出来，开着轿车一路疾驶。一夜忙碌过后，窗外浅蓝色的黎明像是静静席卷夜空的潮汐，房屋外的树篱还覆盖着一层蓝黑的影子，尚未落雪。他想起上一个冬天。

 

如果当时克里斯蒂亚诺自己听懂了那句话之后的意义，他也许会冲上前不让克劳迪奥一个人呆在那儿，也不会让巴勒莫那群人有机可乘，更不会让克劳迪奥有机会引燃手头的炸药。从小生长在这里的克劳迪奥·马尔基西奥花了这么长时间去策划自我牺牲，最终却没真正说出那句像样的道别的话，蹩脚的都灵甜雪笑话，仿佛和之前一样，从未打定主意要为克里斯蒂亚诺做些什么危险的、能将他们永远分开的事情。

 

他慢慢躺了下来，在床的右侧，左边空出一整个人的位置。他想象着克劳迪奥还在身边，但无论如何都想不起了对方笑起来的表情，想不起他说话时轻柔而坚定的语音。一向冷静的克里斯蒂亚诺突然觉得伤感，他突然意识到，一年了，克劳迪奥是真的离开了。手下的团队，住所，车，情报网，从那天开始归属于他。他离开了，但日子还在继续。克里斯蒂亚诺有时安慰自己对方因此不再会衰老，不会再有面带皱纹的脸庞，亦或是白发苍苍的痛楚，可他又比任何人都明白，自己宁可眼睁睁地看着时光逐渐腐蚀对方，因为与此同时他也已同样的速度走向消亡。他们可以圆满退休，安稳地并肩走在阳光下波河荡漾的河岸，这是他所能想到最为温柔的圆满结局。

太阳还会升起，然而安托内利塔尖，却再也没有雪花落地的空间。

End


End file.
